Killer
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Auld Acquaintances: Batman wasn't taken down so easily but unfortunately Robin was...
1. Chapter 1

They flew down one might say like angels but at the moment Robin would have called them predatorily birds.

Plan B it was. Superboy swung him around and released him so he landed feet first into Batman. This was honestly a terrifying fight for both of them; having to face their mentors in a critical fight. The two men they had looked up to and who mentored them were trying to kill them.

Robin and Batman crashed into the wall and Batman was suppose to fall face first into the ground but mid fall Batman twisted around and tried to reach for Robin, who in his slightly panicked state flipped them both and flung Batman to the other end of the room, floors below, before slamming to the ground.

Superboy, meanwhile, tackled Superman into the wall next to Robin. "You sure about this?"

"Just do it!" The clone growled.

Robin whipped out the kryptonite and both supers began to weaken. Robin took that chance and stuck the cure on to Superman's neck before closing the lid. Superman was struggling to stand back up when two small bombs stuck to the ground and exploded, knocking Robin away and breaking the kryptonite's casing. Superboy collapsed on the ground, feeling all the energy drain out of him. He felt so weak, yet he attempted to stand up, Robin was in danger. Batman was attacking him.

Robin landed on his feet, well almost. It was shaky and he mislanded on his ankle, which explained the shooting pain. He leapt back up and jumped a few feet away before Batman could get a hold of him and tried his best to defend himself but that explosion had hurt him and he landed on his bad ankle. Robin let out a hiss and tried to tumble away but his ankle was worse than he imagine, normally he could work through it but it felt broken. Robin glanced down at his ankle and scowled. Ya, broken would explain the little bit of bone sticking out of his flesh.

Batman took advantage of his weakness and in less than a dozen moves Batman was holding Robin in a deadly grip, putting pressure on his broken ankle. Honestly, it felt like Batman had found a way to extract every ounce of pain and cutting off Robin's breathing at the same time. It was Batman, so it was possible…

Everything was getting hazy though and the pain was fading…that was the good thing, if you would count that. He could hear the rest of the team screaming and Conner was yelling the loudest. Someone must have taken the kryptonite away from him.

He had been in life threatening situations before…he knew he was dying.

Batman was torn off of Robin, but…it was too late. Robin was dead.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**I'm either going to leave Robin dead and the next chapter will be Batman realizing what he's done  
or...the next chapter will be them trying to bring Robin back to life**

**they will be short chapters but I will update every other day but first I need to know if I should leave Robin dead or even attempt to bring him back (not saying if I'll have him live or not but reviews will help me)**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION (I Own Nothing) **

**R E V I E W . E V E N . I F . A N O N Y M O U S !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Superboy collided into Batman without hesitation. As soon as Miss Martian had moved the kryptonite and he could feel his legs he sped over to stop Batman from killing Robin. That sentence shouldn't even be possible or exist. Miss Martin and Zatanna ran over to try and help him.

"Help Robin!" Superboy commanded.

The girls nodded and ran over towards Robin. "I-I'm not…I can't hear him…" Miss Martin stated.

"What?" Zatanna knelt next to Robin and examined him. "He's not breathing and I can't get a pulse."

"Do you know any healing spells?" Miss Martin was scared; they couldn't lose Robin.

Zatanna stared at Robin's corpse. "I-I know a spell that will keep his body to start trying to function but I can't have any interruptions." Kid Flash and Artemis were standing next to them. "Miss Martian I need you to try to bring back his brain functions and help me." Miss Martian nodded and pressed her hands to Robin's head, diving down into his too empty mind. Zatanna glanced over at Aqualad and Superboy as they attempted to take down Batman. "Kid, go help the guys." Kid Flash looked torn. If Rob really was dead then he didn't think he would be able to hold back on Batman. He knew Batman didn't mean it and would never even think of harming his protégé but Robin was his best friend, and his best friend was dead.

"Go," Artemis encouraged. Kid Flash looked at her; she understood his dilemma. Kid Flash nodded and sped to go help his other teammates.

"Artemis, cover us." Zatanna commanded. Artemis nodded and readied her bow for anything. "When some of the adults start waking up try and get Martian Manhunter and my fath-" She cut herself off and bit her lip; now was not the time. "Dr. Fate to come and help us."

Artemis agreed and Zatanna and Miss Martian went to work on trying to revive their dead teammate, a large dome surrounding them.

It didn't take long for Batman to be subdued once Kid Flash joined the fight. So now all the members of Young Justice were standing around Zatanna and Miss Martian as they worked on trying to revive their fallen (not dead, Robin couldn't die) teammate.

It was a strait forty seven minutes later when the Justice League started to wake up. The JLA members just stared and waited for the original and founding members to wake up and come to help. Kid Flash came speeding in with The Flash on his heels, Green Arrow and Aquaman not far behind them. A few moments later Dr. Fate appeared with Icon in tow.

Zatanna felt the spell strengthen and she turned to see Dr. Fate taking control over the spell. A hand was laid on her shoulder and she heard the faintest echo of _I'm proud of you_ before she nearly passed out from exhaustion and felt someone carry her away, tears prickling in her eyes.

It was the fifty first minutes when Miss Martian felt her uncle's presence in Robin's mind. "I will take it from here." Her uncle assured and M'gann allowed him to take over and letting Conner pull her away from Robin's body.

One hour and fifteen minutes into Robin's healing and revival Superman and Batman woke up. Superman's first instinct when he saw and understood the situation was to grab Batman and drag him out of the room. He shouldn't see this. But Batman recovered and stared in speechless shock for twenty eight seconds before sprinting over toward his protégé.

Batman stopped just a few feet away and looked at the condition of Robin's body. It was revolting to think that he alone had caused this. Robin was dead.

As if reading his thoughts Superman set a hand on Bruce's shoulder and said, "They're going to bring him back. He's not dead."

Batman shrugged off his hand and glared at Superman. "This is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself-"

"I killed him." Batman growled. "I _killed _Robin."

Wonder Woman stood right next to Batman. She intertwined their hands but Batman tore his away and glared at her.

"How long have they been working for?" Batman asked.

"Over an hour," Wonder Woman informed with a sorrowed expression.

Batman strode over towards Dr. Fate and J'onn, both in deep concentration. What Batman said next shocked everyone.

"He's not coming back. Stop wasting your energy."

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**Should I pull a _Hypothermia_ here and bring Robin back and have Batman change his mind or the League go against him order or follow and just let Batman sulk in his misery in the knowledge that he killed his protege?**

**and look an update on time!**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION (I Own Nothing) **

**R E V I E W . E V E N . I F . A N O N Y M O U S !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	3. Chapter 3

This tore J'onn's attention away from Robin. Everyone stared in shock at what Batman had just said. He had just told them to give up on Robin. Did the team take him down too hard? Was he completely cured?

"You can't be serious?" Someone shouted it; they all were thinking it but someone actually said it.

"He's dead and you have been trying for more than an hour; stop wasting your energy." Batman repeated words icy cold. Robin was dead. He'd killed his own son. His own bare hands had done _that_. He had already lost so much. Robin was far past medically dead and people just didn't come back to life, not even in the Justice League, especially not for him. He always lost the people he loved most; his family would always be torn away from him.

Someone slammed into him and Batman felt a strong grip on the front of his costume. A pair of blue eyes glared up at him. "Take it back." Superboy growled.

His glare was nothing compared to Batman's. "Take your hands off of me, clone." Batman's voice was venomous; the same as his glare, but…Superboy wasn't backing down. Everyone was watching with shocked eyes; no one dared to intervene. Superboy was the only currently willing to challenge Batman.

"Robin would _never_ give up on you. Robin would fight harder than anyone to save you." His hand tightened, pulling Batman closer to him.

"One more warning; let go of me."

"Then take. It. Back." Superboy hissed out between clinched teeth.

Batman whipped out his casing of kryptonite causing Superboy to instantly crumble to the ground. "I warned you." Batman turned to walk away when Kid Flash ran right in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kid Flash asked. "Rob was my best friend and I know you must be upset but that's no excuse to just let him die!"

"I'm not letting him die; he's already dead." Batman explained with a scowl. Batman felt his heart clench at what he just admitted.

"If Dr. Fate and MM Sr. have a chance at saving him then you should be all for it! Don't just give up!"

Batman clinched his fists under his cape. "I have considered the situation and it's my decision that is for the best-"

"Bull shit!" Artemis yelled from where she stood next to Red Arrow. She stormed up to where the Dark Knight was and got right in his face. "If it was for the best then we still wouldn't be trying. We still have hope that he's going to make it."

"Good judgment doesn't run in your family-" Kid Flash didn't hesitate to punch Batman in the jaw.

"Shut up." Kid hissed out.

"He's speaking from grief." Miss Martian whispered. She tried to stand up, but her energy was low. Luckily, Superboy helped her up. "I can feel how upset you are and how you don't want to be let down again, but please, Batman, have faith. Robin's going to live."

"Batman, please understand," Aqualad began. "we are all feeling anguish from this past event but we have proven ourselves to be more than just a team, Robin is part of our family as well. We do not want to accept his death without a fight for his life."

"Robin has fought to save everyone's life…let us fight to save his." Zatanna added.

Batman looked over at his protégé then back at the teens fighting for his life. "You've been buying time." He commented.

"We'll do whatever it takes." Aqualad explained. The rest of the Justice League stood staring in awe; wondering when their young sidekicks became so wise, amazed at their strength in character and ability.

"I won't ask them to stop." Batman stated. The team, everyone, sighed a breath of relief.

What J'onn and Dr. Fate said next shocked everyone.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**CLIFFY! That's all I'm going to say...**

**and look an update on time!**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**R E V I E W . E V E N . I F . A N O N Y M O U S !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Batman, Robin is asking for you."

Robin? How long…? Did he…?

The questions hung in the air.

Batman didn't linger on it; he walked over towards his protégé who was attempting to stand up. Batman quickened his strides as the other heroes stepped away to give them room. By the time he reached Robin the boy was standing on his good leg and was looking weak but still managed to smile at Batman. Robin's strength didn't hold out much longer and he was about to sink when Batman embraced him. They both sunk to their knees and Batman's cape encircled them, hiding them from everyone's views, a black veil hiding and protecting them. At the moment it was just them.

It was a rare and beautiful scene as the rest of the team watched. They could see the tension and regret melt away. No one could fully describe it. There were hushed whispers that only Superman and Superboy picked up on.

_I'm sorry…I thought- _

_I understand; it's not your fault. You didn't mean it like that._

_I'm proud of you._

_Thank you…_

Batman tightened his hold, unable to _believe_ that this was happening. His son wasn't taken away from him. He didn't lose his son. He was alive. Batman didn't have this kind of luck. He didn't care how he looked to others at the moment; they should be able to understand. Robin had died and by some miracle-some sort of luck or blessing-Robin was alive and he couldn't believe it. Robin was tougher than most people believed but he was still human. Batman was still human and Robin was his family. He still had his family.

When Batman finally pulled away and stood Robin remained sitting, both still watching each other, Batman set his hand on Robin's shoulder when he turned to look at Kid Flash and Superboy to say, "Take him to the medical ward."

Superboy and Kid Flash nodded and headed over towards them. Batman gave Robin's shoulder one final squeeze before Superboy picked up Robin and gently carried him away with Kid Flash. The rest of the Young Justice team couldn't help but follow their teammates.

Wonder Woman and Superman walked up next to Batman. Wonder Woman grabbed his hand and Superman set his hand on Batman's shoulder. "He's alright." It was only meant for Superman and Wonder Woman's ears but everyone heard it. His friends tightened their hold on him.

Batman stared for a moment at the door where the team exited before turning towards some league members. "Go back online and check for any suspicious activity or anything that might need help." Sais group nodded and left to go do as Batman instructed. Batman turned towards the remaining and founding members before stating, "Let's go make sure they're alright and have no lasting injuries." The League nodded and went to as said.

* * *

Superboy gently set Robin on one of the beds while Kid Flash ran to grab the pillows off of the other beds to make Robin's comfier. Robin gave an amused smile and allowed the rest of the team to pamper to him. When they felt everything was set up, and M'gann had set a blanket over Robin's bad ankle, they sat next to and around him.

"Thanks guys," Robin said with a soft voice.

"Eh, it's no problem, dude." Kid joked with a soft punch to the shoulder. Robin winced and slowly his arm lifted to rub his shoulder. Superboy glared at Kid and pushed him off of the bed. Robin laughed as KF recovered himself.

Robin's eye drifted over to the clock and a minute later he declared, "Happy New Year," Everyone smiled at each other.

"Oh, I've been reading about this Earth custom! I'm going to make cabbage and black eyed peas!" M'gann clasped her hands together in joy. "Oh, our first New Year's celebration together!"

"May we have many more…" Aqualad stated as he glanced around at his teammates.

There was a moment's pause before Robin said, "We will."

"Do you want us to get you anything, Robin?" Zatanna asked as she set her hand on his.

Robin turned to look at her and blinked before shaking his head and replying, "Nah, I'm fine for now."

"Oh," M'gann squeaked. "My uncle J'onn is on his way here with other league members." She turned to Robin. "He's going to check out your ankle."

A second later Robin turned and met her eyes before pausing. "Ya," Robin looked at the blanket covering his ankle. "I think it may be broken."

Wally peeked under the blanket and winced. "Seriously, dude, I don't know how you're not in pain right now."

Robin was silent for a moment before abruptly laughing. "It hurts but I've had worse."

Everyone started at him curiously. "Hey," Conner began. "Are you feeling alri-"

The door slid open and in came the Justice League.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**Is something wrong with Robin? Am I foreshadowing and there's a lasting effect from dying that will prevent him from being on the team ever again? Or not?**

**and look an update on time!**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

** !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Each founding member along with Dr. Fate, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Billy and Icon walked into the room. The Young Justice members were greeted and praised by their mentors.

M'gann leapt and hugged her uncle who embraced her back. "I am very proud of how you fought today, M'gann."

She looked up at her uncle and gave him a guilty smile. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier to you."

"It is fine; you did it for the mission and that was very quick thinking on your behalf." She squeezed him harder. "I have no lasting damage, because of it and I am very happy to see that you are alright."

She beamed up at him. "Mhm, I'm alright!"

"I ask that you maintain that."

"You too, Uncle J'onn,"

* * *

Icon walked up to his partner and gave her a big smile. "Nice work back there."

She smiled and shrugged. "It was nothin'."

Wonder Woman walked up to them and stated, "I applaud you and your powers, Rocket."

Rocket flushed. "Thanks!"

"Your shield was very powerful; it seemed I couldn't put a dent in it." She complemented with a smile.

"Ya, it gained strength from you attacking it and from your kenotic energy."

"Creative," Wonder Woman responded. "I hope to someday have you as a part of the League; we could use more female members."

Icon smiled and threw his arm around his protégé's shoulders. "And she's just the type of girl-sorry, woman you're looking for."

* * *

Flash sped over and slapped his nephew's back. "Nice work back there, kiddo." He added a shoulder punch for emphasis.

"Thanks, I think I was able to take you out pretty easily." Kid smugly stated.

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Psh, yeah. I think you're getting a little slow and old."

Flash crossed his arms and looked down at his protégé with a smile. "Really? Me getting slow?"

Kid waved his hand. "Ya, and soon you're going to be like old Jay."

Barry smiled. "Just wait until Jay hears you called him old; you won't be able to run anywhere."

KF looked panicked. "What-no!"

* * *

"You kicked butt back there."

Artemis turned around to see Red Arrow, Green Arrow and Black Canary smiling at her.

"Eh, it wasn't really-"

"Nice job." Red Arrow said with a smirk.

Her eye widened. "Thanks."

"No thanks needed." Green Arrow smiled. "You're a part of our family."

Artemis felt speechless. "Thank you," She whispered looking down. This was her family. She looked around the room. They all were. Her eyes landed on Wally and he looked up and smiled at her before they both blushed and turned away from each other. She heard the Flash ask about her and Wally began getting flustered and sputtered gibberish.

* * *

"Congratulations, son!" Aquaman pulled Aqualad into a one armed hug.

"Thank you, my king." Aqualad smiled.

"You have become quite a strong leader; look at all that you have accomplished under your guidance!"

Aqualad smiled as he thought about it. "It is not just my guidance but the work of the t4eam that has moved us this far."

"Modest as always!" Aquaman boomed as he tightened his hold.

"My king I cannot breathe."

* * *

Zatanna tried not to look too crushed as she watched her fath-Dr. Fate walk right past her. She wanted her father back! Was that too much to ask?

"Z, you were so amazing!" Zatanna looked down to see Billy running up and embracing her with a huge smile.

She gave a small smile and laughed but glanced back at Dr. Fate. Billy saw this as well.

"Hey, Z, I know that it's upsetting but you've still got other people who are your family too. I know it doesn't make up for a dad, but at least you know he's alive and well."

Zatanna stared down at him in shock. "How…?"

"Wisdom of Solomon, remember?" He smiled and so did she. When she went to embrace him and her hands closed she felt something in them. Pulling back she saw a small slip of paper folded up in her hand. She quickly unfolded it and Billy watched with curious eyes.

I'm so proud of you. I love you. –Love Daddy.

Zatanna felt her eye prickle with tears as she clutched the note to her chest.

* * *

"so I've heard you've taken on a name." Superboy stared up at Superman.

"Ya, Conner Kent."

Superman smiled. "My name is Clark Kent."

Conner's eyes widened in disbelief. "I didn't-"

"It's fine. I'm actually glad."

Superboy smiled up at Sueprman and felt accepted.

* * *

Each mentor and protégé continued on with their talking until they heard Batman ask. "It's not permanent is it?"

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**Net chapter...what's wrong with Robin...**

**and look an update on time!**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

** !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Batman strode up to his protégé with Dr. Fate right behind him. He set his hand on Robin's shoulder and asked, "How are you?"

Robin looked up at him and smiled for a moment before answering, "Better, but I think we may need to check on my ankle."

Dr. Fate lifted up the cover and examined it. The sight of it wasn't for people with weak stomachs. "I'm going to reset it." Fate informed. BAtman nodded and looked over at Robin asking if he was ready. Robin stared and blinked before looking at his ankle and eventually Batman before nodding. Dr. Fate spoke a spell and his hands glowed before they wrapped around Robin's ankle and snapped it back into place. Robin didn't even flinch or make a sound. Batman raised an eyebrow at Robin's lack of reaction. He was about to check on him when Robin clinched and squeezed Batman's hand, face contorting in pain.

Batman looked at Fate who seemed to understand his unspoken question. Fate walked over to the opposite side of the bed, looking Robin over. Robin didn't seem to notice and he looked up at Batman's eyes and asked, "What's wrong?" He was still able to read him; that was good.

"Something's wrong and I'm going to have Dr. Fate try to figure it out." Batman stated it as clearly as possible. He had assumptions for what could be wrong but he could only guess.

Robin didn't say anything for a while but he gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright,"

Batman looked down at his sidekick and then up at Fate with a nod.

Fate's hands glowed and Robin's eyes closed. There was silence for a while before Fate looked back up at Batman. Robin's eyes didn't open for another few seconds.

"Well?" Batman asked impatiently.

"What had just occurred" he wouldn't name what they all knew happened. "has caused Robin's mental processing to delay." Batman's eyebrows knitted together under his cowl. "The small things, such as communication and actions take a shorter amount of time to process. But the larger things take a while longer."

Batman was about to ask what he meant when Robin pipped up asking. "What's the matter with me?" Batman watched everything register on his partner's face. The confusion, realization and then fear. Everything was delayed.

Fate spoke up again. "From what I saw, he has not even fully processed the previous fight and what resulted from it."

Batman just stared at Robin and place his hand on Robin's shoulder. A delay was deadly. Mental problems weren't easy to fix; most of the times couldn't be fixed. Robin would never be able to fight again, something like this would kill him instantly. In their field you needed to be as quick as possible and with how slow he had become he would be killed in a second.

He felt a small hand on top of his and he looked to meet his protégé's eyes. He could tell that Robin was just realizing what Fate had said and what it would mean. He looked scared, like the small child Batman adopted.

Another thing hit him. Robin hadn't truly understood what had happened. He couldn't really comprehend that he had killed him and gave up on him How would Robin truly feel once he fully understood what had taken place. He had ruined his son's life.

Batman looked up at Dr. Fate with determined eyes. "It's not permanent, is it?"

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**I'll try to update this week but I'll be on vacations so you may have to wait...it depends on my time. Plus, I don't have my own computer**

**and look an update on time!**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**!**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	7. Chapter 7

The whole room had gone silent. What wasn't permanent?

"There is a chance that Martian Manhunter can enter his mind and rework the brain to try and get his reaction time back and also see if he can figure out the problem and fix it."

All eyes shifted to J'onn who nodded and walked up to Robin and Batman. "If you would allow me, I would not mind, anything I can do to help."

Robin looked up at J'onn and asked, "Would you mind?" J'onn nodded at his question before Robin flushed and kept his head down, realizing that J'onn had already answered. "Sorry," He muttered.

The team walked over to him and surrounded him. "Dude, there's nothing to apologize for." Wally stated.

"Kid Flash is right." Aqualad began and Kid beamed at the statement.

"For once," Artemis added. Kid Flash and Artemis glared at each other while Aqualad continued.

"Never the less, you cannot help it and no matter what happens you shall always be part of the team."

Robin looked at Artemis and laughed then his gaze shifted to Kaldur and gave him a small smile of thanks.

"Not that we don't believe everything will be alright!" M'gann quickly added. "I'm sure Uncle J'onn will be able to do it." She turned and looked at her uncle and exchanged smiles with him.

There was a moment before Robin looked up at M'gann for a few seconds before looking over towards J'onn and smiling. "I'm sure he can too."

"He will." Batman reassured as he set a hand on Robin's shoulder. It took a few seconds before Robin looked up at him and smiled.

"If you do not mind, I would like to like to begin." J'onn stated.

Everybody stepped back to give him space but Batman and Dr. Fate.

"I will assist you." Fate decided stepping closer. J'onn only nodded before closing his eyes and delving into Robin's mind with Fate.

A whirlwind of emotions met them as they processed through the brain. They could see how things would speed by at a rate quicker than most people before stopping or being delayed. They followed the processing of information before they noticed the faulted part of the brain, obviously laxed during death but then just scrunched together at the revival. Both, Fate and Martian Manhunter quickly went to cure the problem.

Robin's eyes were closed under the mask but Batman could see how quickly his eyes moved under the lids. His face contorted into pain and confusion before Fate stepped back and J'onn's eyes opened.

Robin's eyes flew open with a gasp and he began looking around the room and ate everyone before landing on Batman. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at his hands, in surprise. His eyes kept flickering around and mostly towards Batman. He let out a pained noise and grasped the side of his head, fingers clinging in between strands of hair, and his head bowed and eyes closed in pain. Batman set his hands on his son's shoulder and instantly Robin's eyes flew up to look at him in shock and...fear...

Batman just stared at him, unsure of what to do or say, while Robin's mouth opened and closed before he managed to gasp out something.

"You killed me."

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**I'll try to update this week but I'll be on vacations so you may have to wait...it depends on my time. Plus, I don't have my own computer with me  
I'm trying to get them done when I can but it's a struggle**

**and look an update on time!**

**I think there will only be one if not two more chapters to go and let me just state that I did not expect the story to go this far. I was expecting this to be maybe three chapters and be done with it and now look how far I've gotten. And it's all thanks to you guys. And I would and want to review each of your reviews because they honestly make my day so much better and I get so happy with see one but with the amazing turn out I've had for this story I'm ecstatic! I want to review but my comp was acting up and wouldn't allow it for some odd reason but I'm just going to state it here in this long paragraph saying thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed !**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	8. Chapter 8

The whole room tensed; Batman and Robin never breaking eye contact.

"I _died _for over an hour." Robin was now looking at the sheets. He looked back up at Batman and neither of them spoke. "I heard what you wanted to do..." Robin's voice trailed off and Batman didn't want to hear anymore of it. He turned and left the room, ignoring the screams for him to return and the shocked faces he left behind.

* * *

Everyone stared at the close door, unable to believe that Batman had just walked out on Robin, when he needed him. Wally cursed and everyone looked at each other, yet avoided meeting Robin's eyes.

Robin was staring at his bad ankle, it was put back in place and didn't look too bad. His eyes shifted towards the door. He understood why Batman had told them to stop and give up. Batman wasn't in any control of himself when he...did what he did...Robin understood.

Which is why Robin bolted up and jumped out of his bed and away from everyone. He sped towards the door and slipped through it. Robin was running on his bad ankle, calling for Batman, trying to get him to stop and listen.

"Bruce!" Robin screamed in one final attempt before his ankle gave out again. Batman turned around and ran back over towards his protégé. Batman knelt beside Robin and tried to help him back up, but Robin just grabbed his upper arm and kept him on the ground. Robin was staring down at the ground, his voice was soft but not pained.

"Please," Robin began. "I'm not upset. I-just-I..." He looked up at Batman his mask was peeling off and torn up. Robin let out a soft curse and ripped off the mask. Batman could see everything in those blue eyes.

"I'm not upset." Dick stated. "It's not your fault. I know you were upset and I know what you were thinking, or at least I think I do." He muttered, curling closer to Bruce. "Please, don't think any of this changes what I think of you." Batman held him closer, allowed himself to drop the Batman charade and be Bruce, the father. "I still think you're the best mentor and we're still partners and-" Dick cut himself off with a choked sob and clutched onto the front of Bruce's shirt. "I don't want you to push me away because you feel guilty or because you're trying to keep me safe." A sob shook his body and the Batman cape was once again tucking them from the harsh world and reality. "You're my dad and I love you and I know that you don't want to lose anyone else but don't be angry or blame yourself because I don't want to lose you either."

By this point both of them were clutching to each other. "I'm sorry, Dick."

"I understand. It's not your fault"

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

There was reassurance between them. Robin was in full knowledge of everything now. they both meant everything that they said.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**sorry for the late update but I warned you for the past 2 chapters but I hope you liked this**

**Alright one more chapter of everyone and summed up and such so enjoy peoplez**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone smiled when Batman carried Robin back into the medical room, while Robin wore a pair of sunglasses and gave a big smile to all his friends. Batman set Robin on the bed before bending down and whispering something in his ear. Robin smiled and nodded allowing Batman to look up at the rest of the League members and instruct them to leave. Each mentor said their farewells to their partners and each one said goodbye to Robin. Superman squeezed his shoulder and Wonder Woman hugged her 'little bird' before walking out with the rest of the team. Batman was the last to leave after Fate re-fixed Robin's ankle. He left with a nod and the faintest of smiles towards his son.

When the League was gone the team jumped on Robin and asked him what happened, how he was feeling, if there was anything they could do. In the end they just sat around with idle chatter until the League called for them to explain what had happened and to meet on the situation as well as the current on.

It should have taken eight weeks for Robin's ankle to fully heal but Robin waited half that time, by force, before he was back on it and ten, by the force of Batman, before he was allowed back on the team.

None ever spoke of what Batman did or what happened. It was as if Robin just broke his ankle during the takedown and that was all, they moved on.

If Bruce woke up every once in a while and went to check on Dick, who would always wake up and they would go and watch B-Grade movies until neither of them could keep their eyes open, they didn't mention it.

The worst was telling Alfred. The man new instantly something was far beyond off the moment he saw Bruce. When Bruce explained it he explained it near 'I killed Dick and gave up on his life' all the guilt evident. And when Dick explained it along the lines of 'He was forced to hurt me and didn't mean it in any way and he didn't want to experience any false hope or more pain' forgiveness was pouring out of his story. Alfred only nodded and didn't ask any more questions. He fixed them a simple dinner and would wake up during the nights, turn off the movies and TV and place a blanket over the both of them; he would cancel Mr. Wayne's meetings for the next day and if there happened to be tickets the next morning and fresh breakfast, no one asked why.

Slowly they moved on; never fully forgotten but just moving further into the background. Robin was alive and they had other things to worry about than the past. No one was to blame and all they could do was focus on the future.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

******I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**there I'm done! No more of this story! I will write others but this one is complete (check the complete symbol because it's there)**

**I've had the blue screen of death on my computer so I haven't been able to work and my oh so sweet friend let me use hers while she sat and I stressed about having not updated in so long**

**I love Alfred and he had to be included  
**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


End file.
